Robecca the Repair Girl
by Junichi and Kou Ekel
Summary: Rebecca applied for a repair job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please understand that I really don't know wither Mangle is a male or female. I'm just writing what gender I feel Mangle is, that is male. I'm not using facts or anything like that. I'm going on feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's 1 or 2 or the up coming 3. In any way shape or form.**  
**I only own the Story line and the main character Rebecca.**

* * *

I stared up at the sign above the door that lit up in different colors

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"Wow I still can't believe this place is still here" I said to myself.

It's been what? 5..10 years since I've been here. It looks different; I walked into the building searching for the manager. It took a while but I finally found him.

"Excuse me. I'm here about the repair job opening." I said,

"Oh great. You must be Rebecca come on in." He said

"Thank you, for letting my try out for the job." I said,

"Right-o. Let's see what you know about animatronics. There's one here named Mangle. Let's see if you can put him back together." He said,

"Mangle?" I asked

"He's one of the attractions. The kids can take him apart and put him back together." The manager said, "We have some tools here for you they're in the storage room. Here I'll show you." He said walking down a few halls.

I could hear in the background the kids playing on a Merry Go Round, talking to the animatronics. I couldn't get a good look at them but I could the voices were different. The pitches of their voices were much higher, and more like a children's TV show. Well I guess that's the point.

"Wait out here." the manager, said walking into the 'Storage room' coming out a few seconds later with a red toolbox, labeled Fazbrs tools. 'Awe cute' I thought to my self. "Mangle is over here. We had to cut this section off for repair and cleaning. Some of the kids knocked over one of the shelves, breaking it, and the water machine over."

Nodding my head I walked over to what I assumed was 'Mangle'. To be honest I was quite an adorable looking animatronic. He was colored white as to mimic the hair color, yellow eyes that kind of looked like the color of the yellow rock candy, two large circles on the sides of his face giving him red cheeks, the muzzle was also pink, and it looked like it had lipstick on almost like a clown. But its body was a different story, his left eye was out of its socket, most of his outer covering was missing, he only had one foot and one paw. Oh Wait. Never mind those were just hiding under everything else. Wait. Was that another head sticking out of his shoulder? "Poor thing. The kids sure went to town on the guy." I said, inspecting it, "what happened to the rest of his body?" I asked,

"They're in a box. Here." The manager said sliding over a rather large box that held parts of Mangle I could see the missing white sections. "We keep it out so the kids can add them back on if they want to."

"When does he need to be fixed?"

"We need him fixed by tomorrow so the kids can play with him."

"Okay. One last question well two. Why put him back together if the kids will just mess him up again?"

"They're getting bored with him. They don't know what to do with him since he's already mangled." I chuckled a bit at the pun "I'd also hate to put him in storage because they don't want to play with him anymore."

"Okay last question then I'll get to work how much time do I have?"

"You have till midnight. Don't worry Jeremy, our night guard, usually comes in early so he'll tell you when to go."

I nodded my head taking the Fazbrs toolbox setting it down on the floor. I took the tools out one by one setting in a row next to me. Seemed like they had everything I needed. He even put in the blueprints of how Mangle was supposed to be put together.

After what felt like years of untangling, taking apart and reattaching limbs, lifting metal 'fur' and going on a treasure hunt for the missing parrot piece that belonged to the second head, Mangle the animatronic Fox was finally put together. He actually looked very nice, tall and bright.

"It's a shame that the kids pull you apart, you're a really good piece of art." I said

"They aren't so pretty in the dark."

I swear I must of jumped two feet in the air when that guy talked. When did he get here?

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya'. I'm the Night Guard Jeremy Fitzgerald." he said holding his hand out. After getting over my mini Heart attack I walked over and shook his hand. "I'm Rebecca Strauss."

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca"

"As to you. Since you're hear I take its time for me to leave." I said

Jeremy nodded "Yeah, it's about 8 till. I have to lock up the doors and get to the office. Trust me you don't want to be here when it reaches the A.M.'s." he said,

"Why's that?"

"Things..get scary. Here I'll walk you to the door." he said letting me exit the room, while passing the party room I took a look at the animatronics they were different. Very. Different.

"They really did a number on this place. I used to go here as a kid ya' know." I said, "The other one looked a bit more..I don't know how to explain it. It always felt like a homey place, while this one has the feeling of a crowded circus." I said,

"They did. From what I know they redesigned everything. I think the new animatronics even have this criminal detection thing."

"That's neat" I said, as we reached the exit Jeremy opened the door for me to leave

"I'll see you around." He said. I nodded to him. After wishing 'goodnight' I walked off to my car and drove home.

* * *

12:30 am

Mangle's eyes blinked a few time as he activated he lifted his paws, flexing his body parts. It's been so long since he's been whole. He took some time to get used to using his legs again. After a few minuets Mangle decided it was time to see how well those legs work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's 1 or 2...or 3.**

* * *

I wasn't sure what time I should have gone back to the pizza place, so I settled on going at 8-8:30 am. It was the ideal plan; it was(Probably) around the time people came in, I'd get enough sleep, I'll have time to shower, and eat breakfast.

So as I was eating my lovely selection of oatmeal with strawberries I began to think about last night.

'They aren't so pretty in the dark.'

Eh I guess those new animatronics would be really scary at night. With all their face makeup and gigantic eyes and eyelashes. After washing the dishes I got dressed and drove down to Freddy's. Almost immediately the manager came up to me.

"You have the job." He said

It was so sudden that I actually got confused "Wait. What?" I asked

"You have the job. We checked Mangle this morning and he was working perfectly!" The manager said, walking back in I followed behind him into the room Mangle was in.

It was amazing he was walking and speaking.

"Aye! I take y'all 're my new crew?! Welcome to the kids cove!" Mangle said, his jaw moving up and down with his words.

"That's awesome!" I said.

For most of the morning workers were getting things ready for the after noon since that's when the kids actually come for their party. I didn't wanna feel like I wasn't doing anything so I was going to go he's the new animatronics. See if they were okay, just in case any of the kids decided to take them apart too. But everything was perfect, but that didn't change the fact that they were still creepy.

The kids seemed to love them though. Once the first party came in everything seemed to come to life. The newbies began to walk around and 'talk' and 'play' with the kids. The Circus Chica was handing out pizza, Circus Bonnie was walking around with his guitar, and Circus Freddy giving out tips to the kids about being good, and to be wary of strangers. After a good 10 minuets of watching I decided to look as see what the kids at Kids cove were doing to poor Mangle.

I really shouldn't have went to look. Mangle was in a bad shape from when I fixed him, but not nearly as bad as when I first saw him. I didn't want to keep watching the kids destroy the poor animatronic. So I decided to go into the supply room to see if the tools were all there. I found the tools but I found something even better.

I found the original animatronics. But man I thought Mangle was in bad shape. The originals look absolutely terrible. Well Freddy and foxy weren't that bad compared to Bonnie and Chica.

All that was wrong with Freddy was parts of his suit were missing and the wiring was showing. Well all of them were missing parts of their suit.

The left part of Foxy's head was showing the Endoskeleton ear and part of the scalp, the other ear was beginning to fall off, and his jaw needed to be tightened.

Both of Chica's hands were missing, and her jaw was down to about an inch below the top of her 'Let's Eat!' bib.

Bonnie was the worst of them all his whole face was missing exposing the face of the endoskeleton, and his whole left arm was missing only thing left of it were wires that reached about half way down his body.

"My goodness what happened to you guys. Did you get hit by a semi truck or something?." I said, getting closer to the animatronics. The damages looked even worse up close. I just couldn't help my self I began to fix up Foxy tightening up his jaw, then the ear that was falling off. "There we go." I said, then walked over to Chica inspecting her mouth. "Awe looks like the hinges broke, maybe I can find some laying around. If not I think I have some laying around at home. Don't worry guys I'll get you fixed up. You'll look as good as the first day the original Freddy Fazears Pizza opened." she said, with a chuckle.

"Rebecca!" She heard someone calling.

"Oh guess it's time to go out Mangle together for the next party." She said,

At the end of the day the manager pulled me to the side.

"Rebecca great job today." He said

"Thanks sir." I said giving him a gentle smile

"I've been meaning to ask you. What were you doing the spare part room?"

"Oh I was fixing up the old animatronics. I remembered playing with them as a child. I really wanted to see them up in their full form again." I said,

The managers silence kind of scared me so I quickly made up an excuse

"a-and just in case any of the other anmaitronics needed a temporary replacement part it would be easier to find and take them off." I said

It took a minute for him to respond but me nodded "that doesn't seem like a completely bad idea. Just make sure to stay up with fixing Mangle."

"Yes sir." I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, heading off to her car, going home.

* * *

12:00 am  
"I-I-It's go do see s-s-someone still c-cares." Foxy said, moving his tightened jaw.

"ThEeeeeEeEeEE other w-w-w-won't be happy about this." Chica said

"Who careeee-..._-A-bout w-w-what they think." Bonny said, "it doesn't matter if she remembers us. Once the new ones find out they're-"

"T-T-Thhhats enough Bonnie." Freddy said, "at least she's trying to fix us." He said

"Aye, it's best not to talk like that." Foxy said

"Says you two! You guys barely broken compared to Chica and I. Either way once the new ones find out what she's doing they'll get her." Bonnie said

"Once they find out" Chica says, "they don't know yet. Just stop mentioning it."

"Chica's as right. Just don't bring it up, and act normal." Freddy said,

"Aye. I best be gettin' to de hall." Foxy said getting up and leaving the area.

"Sure. Go on and hold on to your false hope. She won't last." Bonnie said leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fnaf. **

* * *

"Goodness Jeremy you look awful!" I said,

I had arrived at work just as Jeremy was walking out. He looked like a zombie. Can being Night guard really be that bad?

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" I asked,

"Don't worry, I'm going to take a long nap when I get home." He said with a laugh.

"You know not getting much sleep is bad for your health. Why don't you just as the manager to give you a week or two off?" I asked

"No!" He snapped "I can't!"

I stood there almost in shock. Jeremy didn't seem like the guy who would snap at people. He must of caught wind of this because a few seconds after he apologized.

"Hey. I-I'm sorry. It's just the nights are starting to take a toll on me. It's stressful." He said ,

"No, no it's fine! What can be so stressful as a night guard? All you have to do is watch the place so nobody breaks in." She said

"I won't say much but there's more to it than you think." He said, "I should be heading home."

"Oh here I'll drive you." I said,

"No, no it's okay. My house isn't that far from here. I can walk." Jeremy said,

"It's not good to walk while you're in a zombie state. C'mon I'll drive you." I said, walking back to my car and unlocking the door so he couldn't argue.

"Okay. Fine if you wanna be stubborn about it." He said, walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

"I just don't want something bad to happen." I said, starting up the car, "lead the way."

It didn't take long to get to his house, I think it was about a 10 minute drive. "Thanks for giving me a ride" Jeremy said, getting out of the car

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, he waved back at and shut the door. Then I drove off back to work. I put Mangle together before I left so I should be fine for until the first party finishes.

Walking into the Spare parts room, with a bag I bought to help fix them I greeted the three originals.

"Hey guys. I bought some stuff to fix you up." I said, setting the bag down and getting everything out. "Okay Chica time to get your jaw back to normal".

I took one of the tools that was around the length that Chica's jaw was open. "Don't know if this'll hurt or not but I have to. Once I start putting the hinges in I don't wanna accidentally touch the spring lock. If I do it could snap and I could seriously injured." I said, reaching into the back of her 'throat' I could feel the missing part, carefully placing the hinge and screwing it on. Just as I got my arm and the Tool out of her mouth. Right after I did that the jaw slammed shut.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, putting my hand over my heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Once my heart rate went down I looked over Chicas head real quick "I hope nothing broke from that."

I walked closer and checked around Chicas head nothing seemed odd so I let it go. "Let's see if we can do something about those missing hands."

I walked around the spare parts for, how can you misplace a pair of yellow hands.

"Rebecca!" I heard someone call my name. It was probably time to go fix mangle. So I got up and left the room.

* * *

Once the girl left Foxy slowly moved his arm toward a box.

"F-f-f-foxy what are you doing?" Freddy said,

"I-I-I-I be he-he-helping the lass. What it look like I be-be-be-be doing?" he asked, knocking down the box. IT was filled with screws. They sprawled all over the floor. He leaned over and positioned the screws into an arrow pointing toward the door. Once he heard her coming back he quickly moved back into his previous position.

* * *

"Believe it or not they actually didn't do that much damage to Mangle. I guess they didn't like him that much." I said, walking back into the room. I walked over to go fix Foxy up a bit more, until I noticed the thing on the floor pointing toward a door. "Poltergeist that's it!" I said to myself just as a joke.

My Dad and I had watched the Poltergeist and I believed for the longest time that I had a poltergeist was gonna take me, so that's kind of our own little inside joke.

Though I kept staring at the door the screws on the ground pointed to. I wondered if it was alright for me to go in. It is for the animitronics. Might as well.. As I opened the door it made a creaking noise that sounded like it came from a cliché horror movie.

Ha.

Next thing you know I get killed by one of the animitronics.

I looked back at the four robots, "I need to stop scaring myself like that." I said looking through the room. There were a bunch of dusty boxes everywhere, most had more spare parts to the robots. I began to pick up the boxes and take them out to the that main section of the spare parts room and look through them in the light.

"Really all these boxes and not one of them have any parts for the originals." I said with a sigh. "Maybe there's another box, and I'm just not looking hard enough". I walked back into the room and looked under the low shelves and other.

"I'll have to look later. I wanna at least get Freddy and Foxy touched up." I said

* * *

For the rest of the day Rebecca switched between fixing foxy and freddy everything she had to leave to fix mangle. Midnight was coming closer and Rebecca finally found the last box. But before she could look in it Jeremy walked through the door.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy feel better?" I asked, walking over holding the box.

"More or less." he said, as they both began to walk toward the door "I did absolutely nothing but sleep and eat today." He said, we both laughed as we reached the door "You drive safe now." he said

I nodded "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Good luck watching for those pedos and burglars who try and break in" I walking out the door. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeremy nodded "Yeah...maybe." he said

"Maybe?" I asked

"I might leave earlier" he said, quickly

I nodded my head slowly walking away from the building.

Once I got home I set down the box on a table and opened it. It had chicas hands and Bonnies arm. But his face was broken up in pieces. "They have no respect for Bonnie do they?" I asked my self. I decided to pull an all nighter working on what's left of Bonnie's head.

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-You're and Idiot Foxy" Bonnie said once the clock hit twelve. "You broke the rules. Remember? We aren't suppose to move during the day"

"W-W-W-Who-o-o-o cares. She be helpin' us. I say we 'elp her in return. Look she even fixed Chicas jaw!" Foxy said,

Both Freddy and chica went off to stay out of this conversation. The two needed their bickering time.

"I k-k-k-know that. But if they found out you showed her where our parts were they're gonna break you f-f-f-or ch-ch-ch-cheating." he said

"Then we dont tell 'em." Foxy said quickly standing up "You-you don't te-_-l-l-l them I-I-I won't" he said leaving Bonnie to himself.


End file.
